


The Switching of Roles

by Perro (Gadhar)



Series: Ollie/Dinah Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Themes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Perro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/<br/>Something along the lines of, Person A is the boss of Person B in the office, but B is the boss of A in bed.<br/>I reworked it a little though.</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing</p></blockquote>





	The Switching of Roles

In the office, he's the big man on campus.

Not just because he's a rich boy and his name's on the building. But because he's got the presence, the authority. It's there in his body, 6'2" of hard flat muscle and sharp angles that draw the eyes of everyone. It's in his voice, the low baritone of cold commands that echo around the boardroom, words so sharp they cut any challenges short. It's in the way his eye scans the room, clinical and harsh, sparing no one the intensity. And it's in the way he compartmentalizes, boxing the unused, barring the emotions, distancing himself from everyone and every thing because he _will not_ be vulnerable again.

Oliver Queen is a general in the office and a suave sweet-talker on the street but he is forever a statue in the public eye, attachments are loose and fake at best and comments are pointed and concise, needling. He commands all and lords himself over the others and it's all an act but it is necessary.

In the shop, she's the little girl behind the counter.

Not because she's a woman or because she's weak, but because it's literally in her job description. It's in her body, 5'8" of soft curves hidden under simple jeans and uniform shirts. it's in the way she talks, soft and kind, flirty lilts and innocent giggles, in her eyes, large and rounded, appreciative glances and smiling glints. And it's in the way she compartmentalizes, shoving off the irritation, bringing forth the tolerance, and stroking the egos of all those who walk in so they _can_ lord it over her.

Dinah Lance is a servant in the shop, she is a florist. And the saying the customer is always right is a downright lie at the worst and a guideline at the best but it is a guideline for the preservation of sanity more than anything else. It's her job to give the customers what they're looking for and nothing more and it's in her interest to give them just that so they don't wear her nerves.

It's at home, in each other's arms, in their bed where they roll and move, that they let the acts slip away and act as what they want. Their roles switch and neither is complaining and neither thinks any more or less of the other, for they are simply equal.

Oliver Queen feels no need to prove himself, to assert control, because here can he relax and enjoy the things he loves. He relishes the way Dinah pushes him down, nails scratching skin, thighs tight around his hips, hands heavy on his wrists as hungry lips seek his. Lustful round eyes are narrowed and sharp, sultry lips bite and take and her voice is all sharp sexy words that hit all the pleasure points. 

There is no need for him to control.

Dinah Lance feels no need to hide, to make herself smaller to make a living. She can be herself and prove, to no one but herself, that she is a person and her needs matter. She relishes the way Oliver melts against her, moaning her name, keening for her touch, as he lays below her twisting and arching, the heat of their skin warming her to her toes. Blue eyes are open and more soft than she's ever really seen them, soft lips are willing and his voice is all nonsensical words that plead and beg and appreciate. 

There is no need for her to submit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Something along the lines of, Person A is the boss of Person B in the office, but B is the boss of A in bed.  
> I reworked it a little though.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
